


The Last Train

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: BESTthingintheworld, Basically all JUMP will appear in the scenes, Gen, cloudSEVEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: He smiled in triumph when he looked around and saw blood everywhere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my sister's work but she couldn't finish this. she doesn't really like to read or write because she prefers to watch movies than reading stories.  
> She posted the first chapter of this story in her journal and never continues it. She even never touches her journal ever again. She said she is too busy with her life and gave me the story to continue.  
> So here it is, I hope this is presentable enough to be read  
> I hope you enjoy this~

The sound of murmuring mingled in the air, created a steady rhythm of a humming sound. People were chattering around, tried to kill their time to wait the train to come. It was just another hot day of a summer in a small train station.  
  
He sighed while looking at his watch and breathed heavily once again when he saw an empty railroad from the both direction.  
  
“It’s suck, isn’t it? It won’t come on time when we’re in a hurry. It’s always like that.”  
  
He turned to be met with a dazzling smile from a tanned young man. He’s tall and had long legs, and suddenly jealousy grew in his heart.  
  
_I wish I’m not too thin._  
  
“I’m Takaki Yuya.”  
  
He blinked his eyes many times before nodded and smiled slightly. “Inoo Kei.”  
  
“Important meeting?”  
  
Inoo breathed again. “Yup. I have to do a presentation on my project in thirty minutes. If I’m late, my lecturer won’t give me any signature, which means I have to rearrange my schedule, which means I have to fight again with the staff in the management room. And trust me, it’s suck.”  
  
Takaki smiled and patted his back gently. “Life is hard, isn’t it? Even for smart people like you.”  
  
Inoo chuckled loudly. “I’m not smart. It’s just a coincidence that I passed the entrance examination of my university and passed all the subjects easily so far.”  
  
Takaki laughed loudly and patted Inoo’s back once again. “That’s what we, stupid people, call smart, pal.”  
  
Inoo smiled before once again he looked at his watch and cursed under his breath.  
  
_Yeah, right. Even smart people can’t make train comes on time when they need one. So, what’s the difference between smart and stupid? There’s nothing diferent. Life is just a matter of luck._  
  
He turned to the tall guy and silently observed him. Once again, a little jelousy crawled in his heart. The guy looked too relaxed to him.  
  
_How could you look that relax if you wait for the same train with me?_  
  
“Working?”  
  
Takaki turned to him and nodded. “Avec Vous. Come over if you have time. We served very delicious croissant every morning.”  
  
Inoo almost bulged his eyes hearing the offer. “Don’t say that it’s the French restaurant down town in front of the fountain? The one that has koi statue in the middle of it?”  
  
Takaki smiled widely. “Welcome to Avec Vous and enjoy your staying. You won’t be regretted, I assure you.”  
  
“Wow! You’re working in a very nice place. I went there once and always dreaming to go there again.”  
  
“Then I’m more than glad to wait for you to come over once again.”  
  
A sound of a train came over and stopped their conversation. They turned to the coming train and sighed heavily when it came from the direction they should go.  
  
“Oh yes. It’s really suck.” Inoo almost mumbled his words but loud enough for Takaki to hear it, and made the taller chuckled lightly for his comment.  
  
A kid around fifteen years old walked out of one of the doors of the train right before the door closed and the train started to move again. He looked at the both side of the railroads and found them empty. He sighed heavily and looked over the platform. After a little thought he decided to sit on the waiting chair near the wall.  
  
Inoo was watching his watch when Takaki nudged his side and gave him a signal to sit. He obediantly followed him.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
He looked to his side and watched Takaki was asking the boy.  
  
“Town.”  
  
“What? Didn’t you just come from town?”  
  
The boy sighed heavily. “I was pushed to the train in a commotion. I was just waiting for my friend actually, but then a bunch of people was scrambling to enter the train and I was pushed too.”  
  
Takaki smiled apologetically and patted his head gently. “It’s okay. Your friend will wait for you.”  
  
The sound of a train coming and the three of them looked up before smiling widely.  
  
“Finally!” Inoo yelled out of his lung and stood up abruptly from his seat.  
  
Takaki chuckled and shook his head looking at his attitude and followed him to walk over the train. The boy walked lazily behind them and stood by the door.  
  
“Come on, let’s sit over there.”  
  
The boy turned over to Takaki who signed him to follow. He silently walked and sat beside him.  
  
“It’s okay. Your friend is waiting for you in your destination, so why don’t you smile? Come on! Don’t be sad.”  
  
The boy smiled and nodded. He looked around and found that the train was not so full. He breathed heavily and looked outside.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Chinen. I’m Chinen Yuri.”  
  
“Oh. I’m Takaki Yuya. You can call me Yuya. Everybody calls me Yuya.”  
  
“And I’m Inoo.”  
  
Chinen smiled and nodded at the same time.  
  
“Come on! Move! What are you waiting for?”  
  
Inoo almost hissed but both Takaki and Chinen heard him clearly. They looked at each other and pressed their laugh together.  
  
Inoo looked at them. “What? I’m in a hurry, you know. My life is at a stake but this train looked so lazy and doesn’t want to move fast.”  
  
“Slow down, Inoo-Kun. It will move when the time comes.”  
  
Inoo breathed heavily and hid his fist in his pocket.  
  
Then suddenly everything was moving. Before the train had set off there was an earthquake. Everything was shaky. Even all the trains that parked were down to the ground. Everyone scrambled out of the trains and ran inside the station platform.  
  
They’re scared.  
  
They panicked.  
  
They didn’t know what to do.  
  
They just ran.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When the earthquake stopped few moments later, and everything was considered as save, everything back to normal. Everybody started to walk away to their previous directions. The officers started to handle the mess. They checked all the damaged trains and railways, tried to make sure that all of the passengers were fine and there’s no one in a dangerous state.  
  
They found that the train that scheduled to depart just before the quake was fine, so they decided to let the train departed.  
  
“Is it really okay for us to depart now? Isn’t it better for us to go out of the train and wait for the officers to check and make sure that everything is okay.”  
  
Takaki turned over and found a slight of uncomfortable look in Inoo’s face.  
  
“Okay, I’m in a hurry, but I won’t take any risk to let myself being thrown into a danger zone that demands my life as the bet.”  
  
Takaki smiled lightly when he found himself agreed with him.  
  
“I guess it’s better for us to get out of the train now, if we want to stay, because the train will start to move in seconds.”  
  
Both Takaki and Inoo looked at the direction where Chinen pointed at, and saw the officer was started to give sign to the train to move.  
  
Takaki reached for Chinen’s wrist and almost dragged him to the door and jumped outside together with Inoo right before the door closed.  
  
Inoo breathed heavily when he stepped back from the yellow line.  
  
“That’s almost.”  
  
Takaki and Chinen nodded their head and didn’t say anything because they didn’t know what to say.  
  
Everything went smoothly when the engine started again, made Inoo slightly regretted about his decision to get out of the train, but suddenly everything went wrong when the train started to move. It’s like a slow motion, the train suddenly rolled over. Some people screamed when some of the carriages almost thrown to the platform.  
  
All the passengers jostled out of all the carriages. Some of them were limped and helped by the others. Many officers ran into the fallen carriages to see if they could save anyone.  
  
“Wow. That’s ..., almost.”  
  
Inoo suddenly felt relieved for getting out of the carriage. The regret feeling he felt few times ago evaporated, replaced with the wonder of luck.  
  
“I guess this is what we call luck.”  
  
Takaki didn’t say anything since he got out of the carriage. He just gripped Chinen’s wrist tightly and never let it go. He even stepped back into the station, far from the mess in the platform. He sat on a chair and gulped many times to ease himself.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
He looked up and saw the expression in Inoo’s face, and suddenly felt guilty for making him worried. He then turned to Chinen and found the same expression. He blinked and nodded.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Okay, but please let me go?”  
  
Takaki beamed Chinen in wonder before realized that he was still gripping his wrist. He suddenly let it go and smiled sheepishly.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry.”  
  
A train came in with a very slow motion. The alarm in the train station suddenly went off, made everybody stayed in alert about what’s going on. It rang on and on until the new train stopped completely right in front of the platform. Everybody peeked but no one came out of it.  
  
After a moment, an officer tried to look into the train and bulged his eyes when he found that all of the passengers were bleeding. Some of them were dead, but he could tell that some of them were still breathing.  
  
“Help! Help! They’re bleeding!”  
  
He jumped off the carriage and ran like a mad to the main office to tell his uppers, who came out right away and looked at the carriage. He bulged his eyes when he saw inside it.  
  
“Mr. Yabu, what are we going to do?”  
  
The man gulped hard and blinked his eyes before turned to the people behind him.  
  
“Is there any doctor here? Or please, help these people out of the carriage while we’re waiting for help from another department.”  
  
Without thinking more, some people walked into the carriage and started to help the passengers. Some of them helped some passengers to walk out of the carriage.  
  
“Yaotome, can you call the fire fighters too? To help us? It won’t enough even the Rescuers come in full force. We have tons on wounded people here.”  
  
“I did, Sir. They’re on the way.”  
  
Yabu breathed heavily. “This is ..., not right. Something is really not right.”  
  
“Yes, Sir. There’s nothing wrong with the train. All of the carriages are fine, there’s not even a scratch on it, but all the passengers are wounded. Half of them even are died already. This is very wrong.”  
  
They shook their head in disbelief of what they saw. Blood was everywhere inside the carriages.  
  
Inside the platform, behind the thick glass window, Takaki, and Inoo couldn’t say anything. They lost their words. They could feel their body were trembling of fear. They looked at each other in silent, threw questions without words.  
  
_What is happening here? The carriages are fine. They’re in good condition. The train is still moving normally. But how come all the passengers are wounded? I believe some of them had died. Is it because of the quake? No way. The train looks fine. What is it?_  
  
Both of them couldn’t find any logical answer for their silent questions. They just gulped.  
  
“Please, stay where you are. Don’t try to look outside, okay? You won’t like anything you’ll see. Trust me, please.”  
  
Takaki suddenly pulled Chinen who tried to look outside. He made the kid stayed in his place still.  
  
“There’s something wrong with the train that just coming. The officers look desperate. They look panicked. What is happening?”  
  
Takaki and Inoo looked at each other, threw a silent question whether they should tell the kid or not.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Everybody proceed to the main hall, please. I want to make sure that everybody is save. We have to make a list of how many people are injured or ..., died.”   
  
One by one all of them obeyed what Yabu had said. They followed the officers who led them to a room. It wasn’t large but comfortable enough than the messy platform.   
  
“Excuse me, where’re the rescue teams? I don’t see them yet?”   
  
Yabu turned to find a confused look in Inoo. He sighed and tapped his shoulder.   
  
“We called them but we don’t know what happened out there. Perhaps they’re still rescuing in other places. I don’t know.”   
  
“But those injured people need to be treated soon or else they will die like the others.”   
  
Yabu smiled bitterly.   
  
“I know. I can’t give any good promise. I really don’t know why they aren’t here yet. We called them. I called them. Perhaps they’r e still on their way, or the worst is, they lack of personnels and can’t send anyone here. We have to do it on our own.”   
  
“I’m not a doctor but I worked in a medical treatment once. Perhaps I can help?”   
  
Both Yabu and Inoo turned around and found a tall young man was staring at them genuinely.   
  
Yabu smiled and nodded.   
  
“Thank you. It will be a very useful of you. Do you come alone?”   
  
“No. I’m with my friend. He’s in the toilet right now. He’s quite good too.”   
  
“Thank you so much for your help. I don’t know what to do because this never happen before. We have a small amount of drugs in our office, I hope it’ll help.”   
  
“I’ll try my best.”   
  
“Thank you again, Mr. ....”   
  
“Okamoto. And my friend, Yamada, will be here soon. Tell him to help me with those people.” He walked to the corner of the room. “Oh, officer, it’s better if you ask the other to help.”   
  
Yabu nodded frantically. “Sure. I will.”   
  
“I know nothing about medical things but I want to help too.”   
  
Yabu turned and Takaki was pleading at him, made him smiled and nodded. “Sure. Please ask Okamoto what you can do. Ah! Perhaps that’s Yamada.”   
  
A young man walked and stopped in the middle of the room and looked around with his brows furrowed.   
  
“Yamada!”   
  
The young man turned to Yabu and walked over.   
  
“Are you Yamada? Okamoto’s friend?”   
  
“Yes, I am.”   
  
“He is trying to help the injured people over there. He said you can do it too.”   
  
“Sure. I will.”   
  
Yamada didn’t even look at Yabu when he saw his friend was trying to help the old man who broke his leg. He walked over to him and moved to another injured people. Takaki followed him, tailed by Inoo and some other people who offered themselves to help. Yabu smiled in relieved and took his phone. He punched some numbers almost desperately before turned in down because the connection was bad.   
  
“Why in this kind of time?” He mumbled lowly before walked away to his office.   
  
Meanwhile, Chinen was just sitting silently on a chair like what Takaki told him. He didn’t dare to move as he saw too many people were injured in the room. He was shivered every time he heard somebody mouned weakly somewhere. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think about something beautiful when he heard mumbles not to far from him.   
  
Chinen opened his eyes and saw a very tall man was standing in front of him, and staring at him while mumbling something. He obeserved him carefuly and bulged his eyes when he saw the blood in his hands.   
  
“Are you okay, sir?”   
  
The man stopped his mumbles and stared at him intently. He stepped forward to Chinen slowly, made Chinen stoned in his place. He didn’t dare to move. A shiver suddenly crawled in his back when the tall man reached out his hand.   
  
“ ... me, please.”   
  
The words was to low to Chinen to hear. He opened his mouth to ask but didn’t have the courage to ask. He was too scared and didn’t dare to move. He just gulped and stared intently to the man.   
  
“I need to go to the toilet. Come with me, please .”   
  
Chinen almost laughed at himself from his stupid negative thought.   
  
_Okay, I’m thinking too much. He just needs help. He is injured and needs someone to assist him to the toilet. Okay. Everything is fine._  
  
He cursed under his breath when he saw bloods in the man’s sleeve. He reached the man’s hand and assisted him to the toilet. He walked as slow as he could so the man wouldn’t get hurt more.   
  
Chinen could feel his heart stopped beating when suddenly the man pushed him until he fell. The sting of hurt attacked him in his head. He reached his head and found out that he hit the wall of the toilet. He turned to the man to ask but before he could do it a kick landed on his stomach. Not once but many times, until he couldn’t even voiced any words to yell. The hurt attacked him continuously as the kick came on and on.   
  
“ ... stop ..., please ... “  
  
He begged the man to stop kicking him but didn’t work. He was still could feel the kick landed many times again on his body.   
  
Chinen coughed the blood when the man stopped kicking him.   
  
“Please ..., stop ... “  
  
Another kick landed on his shoulder and he curled his body tightly.   
  
“What are you doing to him!”   
  
The tall man turned to the source of the voice and kept silent when Takaki ran to Chinen and checked his condition. He was trying to clean the blood from Chinen’s face when the man pulled him and simply threw him out of the toilet.   
  
Takaki bulged his eyes when he saw the man was starting to kick Chinen again. He ran away and came back with two officers behind him, who blocked the man from kicking Chinen more.   
  
“What is your name, Sir?”   
  
“What is the use of saying my name. We are going to die soon anyway.”   
  
The officer looked at him silently and sighed.   
  
“Then please tell me your name. At least I know your name even if we die soon like you just said.”   
  
The man stared at the officer and looked away.   
  
“Sir?”   
  
“Nakajima.”   
  
“Okay, Mr. Nakajima. You just did something awful to a kid. We have to arrest you before the police come.”   
  
“You can’t do that. You don’t know who is him!”   
  
“I don’t know who you are, too.”   
  
“Daiki, stop making conversation with him and let’s tie him somewhere!”   
  
“Oh, Hikaru. I need to know the reason why ... “  
  
“Stop playing around. We are just a small train station’s officer. Let the police do their part.”   
  
Daiki pouted and did what Hikaru told him. He reached the man’s arm and pulled him out of the toilet.   
  
“Please. You don’t know him. Let me kill him, please.”   
  
“Oh! You’re trying to kill the kid. This is a big case. Really big case.”   
  
“This isn’t a laughing stock. You will regret when he kill you later.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“He is a demon.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“Him. The kid.”   
  
Daiki turned to the man and folded his arms in front of his chest.   
  
“All I see, sir, the demon is you.”   
  
Nakajima shook his head weakly.   
  
“He is the demon. You will regret later. Kill him. He is the demon. We have to kill him”   
  
Daiki blinked many times and just stared at the man who mumbled continuously. He saw Hikaru signed him to follow so he pulled the man away.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Carefully Takaki helped Chinen to go back to the hall.  
  
“You wait here. I’ll try to get you some medicine. Don’t move.”  
  
Takaki almost ran to Yamada to get some medicine from him. It took him a while before came back to Chinen.  
  
“I only got this. At least this will reduce the bruises on your body. But ... “  
  
He suddenly stopped when he caught the two old man not far from his place stared to him. He looked back to them and suddenly gulped hard. They didn’t blink.  
  
“They ..., died?”  
  
Chinen looked up to him and then saw the old men too.  
  
“What?”  
  
Takaki gave the medicine to Chinen and walked to the old men. He swung his hand but didn’t get any respon.  
  
“Oh my God. They died.”  
  
He almost wobbled when he got back to Chinen.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m just ..., Oh my God.”  
  
Takaki closed his face with his palms and took a deep breath before decided to take care of Chinen.  
  
“Okay. Forget about them. Let’s do something to your wounds.”  
  
Chinen noded weakly, winched lightly when Takaki touched his wound.  
  
Takaki whispered an apology for it. He patted Chinen's back to calm him, and accidentally touched something on his waist. Takaki peeked and saw something behind his shirt. His brows furrowed.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Chinen looked down and suddenly stoned in his place. But rather than panicked, he suddenly smiled. No. it wasn’t even a smile. It was more like a grin.  
  
Takaki straightened his back and gulped hard.  
  
_Please. You don’t know him. Let me kill him, please_  
  
_He is a demon._  
  
Takaki shook his head and stood up.  
  
“Say that I’m thinking wrong.”  
  
Chinen smiled widely and took out a gun from behind his shirt.  
  
“You know what? It’s so fun looking at their face when they knew that they’re going to die.”  
  
“What is it for? Killing those people.”  
  
Chinen stood up. “I am having fun. Can’t you see the happiness I feel?”  
  
“You’re sick.”  
  
“Naaaah. I am totally sane. I do know what I’m doing. I’m tired, okay. They told to study all the time. They said I won’t get anything if I don’t do it. And school is boring. Very boring. Nothing interesting there but they told me to go there all the time.”  
  
“It is the best place if you see it right.”  
  
Both of them turned to see Inoo was standing while folding his arms.  
  
“You can find friends you can count on in an unexpected situation.”  
  
Chinen snorted. “And where are they now? When I’m going to kill you?” He raised his hand with a gun, and without any warning he shot Inoo.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Takaki cried loudly and held Inoo tight in his embrace. Blood spilled from Inoo’s chest and Takaki could only cry. He looked to Chinen and shook his head.  
  
“He’s right. You’re the demon.”  
  
“That man? In the toilet?”  
  
Chinen laughed and pointed his gun at Takaki, and once again without warning he shot him.  
  
Some people came but they fell to the floor in a second. Chinen shot them all. He walked around and did the same to the rest of people in the train station. He looked around and smiled in triumph when he saw blood everywhere.  
  
“This is what you call fun.” He mumbled while smiling widely. “School is no fun at all.”  
  
He walked to the platform and looked around. He saw nobody was alive. Everyone was died, with blood all over them. He laughed out loudly, feeling incomparable satisfaction throughout his body.  
  
He walked along the platform and raised his hands. “I am ruling the world. This world is mine.” He then laughed out loudly once again.  
  
He stepped on a pool of blood and accidentally slipped, and fell into the train track. Before he could wake up, a train passed by and he was crushed to death. The train did not stop and kept going. The train was not scheduled to stop at the station.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This actually based on my dream. My real dream. Not all, but only the first half of all the chapters.


End file.
